


Third Time

by Julieshadow



Series: Each Time Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in “Second Time”, Jared and Jensen, feeling more confident after their discussion, spend the weekend playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared woke to the sound of an alarm clock beeping beside him. He lazily rubbed his eyes, managing to open one enough to turn off the annoying sound.

Stretching a little and slowly becoming more aware, Jared noticed a breakfast tray with cereal, a jug of milk and a glass of juice neatly place on the beside table.

Sitting up, he smiled as he got himself into a position to bring the tray onto his lap before noticing a box with a note attached , which had been previously hidden by his breakfast, on the table.

Jared felt a flutter in his stomach as he realised, before even reading the note, what this meant.

Jensen had spent the week discussing the events of the previous weekend with Jared. They had talked about safe words, likes and dislikes and what Jared would consider his limits to be. After hours of going through everything and Jared insisting that he wanted all that his boyfriend was willing to give, they had finally decided that this weekend they would spend time playing.

When they had arrived home from set the night before, after having some dinner and getting comfortable in bed, Jensen had told him some of what to expect. Jared had told Jensen he wanted to be surprised, and wanted his limits tested. His lover gave a small smile, informing the younger man that he would be spending the best part of the weekend bound and learning how to be the perfect sub.

Needless to say, Jared had wanted Jensen to take him right then and there, but Jensen had been adamant it would be worth the wait.

Now Jared was starting to get a little anxious, but the quiet excitement building his stomach far outweighed his nervousness.

He cautiously picked up the folded piece of paper and began to read.

_Jay,_

_I want you to eat all of your breakfast and then use the bathroom. When you are ready, put on the cuffs and collar provided and nothing else._

_Your safe word is ‘TEXAS’ as mutually agreed and you will find the safe ball in the box also. I want you to have it nearby at all times in case I decide to gag you. You will use them at any point if you need to._

_At 10:00am I will come up to begin play. We will be spending this weekend training you and you will be bound and submissive to me until play ends at 10:00pm tomorrow night._

_Take a breath and relax._

_I love you,_

_Jen x_

“I love you, too,” Jared whispered with a smile, then took a deep breath, laying the note down and began eating his breakfast.

Once he had the cereal finished and the orange juice drained, he made his way to the bathroom bringing the box with him.

Jared used the toilet, brushed his teeth and freshened up before pulling out the items he would need from the box. He took a moment to appreciate the expense his boyfriend had gone to with the soft padded leather cuffs and collar.

He carefully attached each cuff and the collar. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, a contentment settling over him as he turned and made his way back to the bedroom.

Glancing at the clock, he saw he only had a few minutes to wait before Jensen arrived. He gracefully sank to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back, lowering his head as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

+++

Jensen entered the bedroom to find his lover kneeling at the foot of the bed with his head lowered. A smile tugged at his lips at the submissive pose and Jensen drank in the sight.

Moving toward the bed, Jensen placed the box he was carrying on the bedside table, then moved to his boyfriend.

“I want you to stand with your legs apart and your arms behind your back, hands holding elbows,” Jensen stated simply.

Jared moved and got into the instructed position, keeping his head forward. Jensen walked over to the submissive man, stopping a foot in front of him.

“I want you to look at me, Jay,” Jensen told him.

Jared did as asked, raising his head to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Now, a few things to remember. You will not speak unless it is to ask a question if you do not understand something. If I ask you a question, you will answer truthfully at all times. You will call me by my name, not Sir or Master. Do you understand?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied.

“Good. Today we are going to begin your training. It is important that we both get enjoyment out of this, so today we will work on how I would like you to pleasure me. Depending on how the lesson goes, you will be either rewarded or punished. Do you understand?” Jensen continued.

“Yes, Jensen.” 

“You will do as I ask of you, but if at any time you feel it is too much, you will tell me or use your safe word if necessary. Understood?” 

“Yes, Jensen.” 

“Okay. Now as I said, today is about teaching you how to be a perfect submissive. I want you to stand a foot away from the wall in front of you and turn to face the bed,” Jensen instructed as he returned his attention to the box he had brought in earlier.

Jared moved to the wall and stood in the position Jensen had told him to.

Jensen returned to his lover and was pleased to see that Jared was now fully erect. He knelt before his submissive boyfriend and made quick work looping the silk rope tightly around Jared’s cock, bringing it up and deftly separating and tying the man’s balls.

Jensen could feel the fine tremors running through Jared’s body as he worked on the makeshift cock and ball rings. 

“I want you to kneel and let your arms rest loosely at your sides,” Jensen instructed.

Jared sank to his knees and let his arms go limp at his sides. Jensen firstly took Jared’s right wrist and, using a clasp, secured the wrist cuff to the right ankle cuff before moving to do the same with the left wrist and ankle cuffs. 

Once he was happy that all the cuffs were secured, he went back to the box on the table and removed the last item he required.

Going back behind his lover, Jensen used the metal chain with a clasp at each end to secure Jared’s collar to the hook in the wall he had put in earlier in the week. Jared would not be able to stand up from the position he was now in.

Jensen paused for a moment, looking at his sub before he decided how to approach what had to be done next.

“Jared, you have not done everything I asked of you in the note this morning. Do you know what you have forgotten?” Jensen asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jared looked at him worriedly for a moment, trying to think of what he had failed to do before realisation struck.

“The ball,” Jared whispered guiltily.

“Yes. I told you to have it with you at all times. This is about your safety and comfort, Jay. You will receive your punishment for not following my instructions after our lesson,” Jensen stated firmly.

“Yes, Jensen. I’m sorry,” Jared replied and Jensen hated the look of guilt upon his lover’s face.

He leant down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“This is all part of learning to be a sub, Jay. We will deal with this later. For now I want you to relax and focus on the lesson,” Jensen reassured him, placing the ball in Jared’s right hand.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied, a little tension leaving his body.

“Now, for the lesson, you will learn how to pleasure me with your mouth and if you do a satisfactory job, I will reward you. You will take what I give you and not look for more. Understood?” Jensen informed him.

“Yes, Jensen.”

Jensen moved closer to his naked lover and opened his jeans, releasing his fully erect penis.

“I want you to kiss each of my balls and my cock, and then I want you to lick and suck on my balls,” Jensen ordered the submissive, moving his crotch to Jared’s face.

Jared placed a wet kiss on each of his lover’s balls, followed by one to the throbbing cock. He eagerly moved back to focus on the scrotum, licking all over the ball sack then hungrily sucking one of the nuts into his mouth.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the ball, giving careful ministrations to it before giving the same treatment to the other nut.

Jensen moaned above his lover, gently caressing Jared’s head as the younger man put his heart into the job at hand. After a few more moments, Jensen took a step back.

Jared tried to chase after Jensen’s sweet taste but was stopped by the chain attaching him to the wall. He gave a little whimper.

“You take what I give you, Jay. Now open your mouth wide and relax your throat,” Jensen warned before stepping forward again and pushing himself into Jared’s waiting mouth.

Jared was just as eager in his treatment of Jensen’s cock, swirling his tongue and licking as best he could around the large penis in his mouth. Jensen pushed in deeper, which cause Jared to gag.

“Shh Jay, relax your throat for me, babe,” Jensen told him, pulling out a little then slowly pushing in again.

Jared managed to relax a little but once Jensen got a little deeper, Jared jerked back and tried to push out the obstruction.

Jensen quickly pulled out and checked to make sure the ball was still in Jared’s hand. He was relieved to see that it was.

“We’re going to need more training sessions to work on your deep-throat technique, but that is enough for today. I want you to suck me off at your own pace and swallow all that I give you,” Jensen told him once more, caressing his lover’s head.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied, then opened his mouth to take Jensen’s length.

Jensen wasted no time thrusting into the willing mouth. 

Jared accepted the rock-hard cock and sucked hard but yet with gentle movements until Jensen was close.

Jensen was panting with fine quivers running through his body. He could feel his orgasm building.

“Now, Jay!” was all the warning he could give before shooting his release down Jared’s throat.

Jared worked hard, swallowing as best he could around his boyfriend’s organising cock. Jensen shuddered as the last of his orgasm spilled into Jared’s mouth.

A moment later, he withdrew his spent cock from his sub’s mouth and noticed the trail of his cum leaking down Jared’s chin.

“Tut tut, Jay, you didn’t swallow it all. That is going to add to your punishment,” Jensen informed him with a pleased smile, knowing that this would be the outcome he had hoped for.

Jensen tucked his sensitive penis back inside his jeans and smiled as he thought of what he had planned next.

If he did it right, the punishment would also serve as Jared’s reward and he had a feeling that Jared would like the second part of the punishment.  
He moved to Jared and unclasped his wrists from his ankles. He then clasped both wrists together behind the submissive’s back. Jensen detached the chain from the wall but left it attached to the collar.

He pulled gently on the chain, gesturing for Jared to stand.

“Stay here,” Jensen ordered, then moved to retrieve another item from the box. 

Heading back to his boyfriend, he placed the ball gag in his hand between his lover’s lips and secured it at the back of his head. He was glad to see that Jared still held the ball tightly in his hand.

Picking up the chain, he began to lead Jared toward the bed.

“Time for your punishment, Jay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared stood at the end of the bed where Jensen had led him. He was excited but nervous about his punishment.

The submissive was aware of how adamant his boyfriend had been about the safe word and signal following the events of their last play session. Jensen had made him promise to use his safe word if he needed to and not to be afraid that he would disappoint his lover.

Jared forgetting to have the safe ball would have upset Jensen, and Jared hated to have caused his boyfriend distress so early in their play. He would be the perfect sub for the remainder of the weekend.

He was brought from his thoughts as Jensen approached him, gesturing for him to sit down on the end of the bed.

Jared sat immediately and waited for Jensen to speak.

“Jared, since you can’t speak, you will nod your understanding. Understood?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded his understanding.

“Before we began play, we discussed the difference between ‘play punishment’ and ‘real punishment’. Do you remember the difference?” Jensen inquired.

Again, Jared nodded his understanding.

“You have earned two punishments today. The first was forgetting the safe ball, which concerns your safety and therefore will incur a ‘real punishment’. The second was your inability to follow a direction during play, which will incur a ‘play punishment’. Do you understand?” 

Jared nodded again.

“We will take care of the ‘real punishment’ first,” Jensen informed him.

Jared nodded as a wave of guilt and anxiousness overtook him. He could see the upset on his boyfriend’s face at the prospect of having to punish him and it made him feel worse.

He let out a breath through his nose and gave what he hoped was an understanding look to Jensen.

+++

Jensen once again picked up the chain attached to his lover’s collar and led him into the bathroom. He closed the seat on the toilet and gestured for his sub to sit down.

“I want you to stay here and think about why you have incurred this punishment. I need to go downstairs for a minute. When I get back, we’ll begin your punishment,” Jensen informed his willing sub.

Once Jared had nodded his acceptance, Jensen left and headed down to the kitchen.

Jensen felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. They had discussed in depth the necessity of safe signals and he needed to know that Jared would use them if he needed to. 

His anxiousness grew as he entered the kitchen and got what he needed from the cupboard. This punishment was not designed to hurt Jared but to teach him a lesson that he needed to learn at an early stage.

Jensen pushed the doubts from his mind as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned back upstairs to his sub.

Jensen took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before putting his Dom persona back on and entering the bathroom.

+++

Jared looked up as he heard his Dom returning. 

He knew, even with the firm composure of his lover, that whatever Jensen had in store for him was making his boyfriend anxious.

Jared felt another pang of guilt and decided he would take his punishment stoically and not disappoint his Dom again.

Taking notice of what Jensen was carrying in his hand for the first time since his lover returned, Jared could feel his nerves starting to resurface.

Jensen moved to the tiled floor in front of Jared and began scattering grains of rice onto it. He then came to stand beside Jared and, without saying anything, unclasped Jared’s hands from behind him and reattached them together in front of him. He then took Jared by the elbow, urging him to stand, and led him to where the rice was on the floor.

“I want you to kneel on the rice in the upright position, and then hold your arms out in front of you with your palms facing up,” Jensen instructed him.

Jared nodded his understanding as he couldn’t speak with the ball gag still firmly in place between his lips.

The sub could feel the nervous tremors going through his body as he slowly knelt down on the rice. He cringed, feeling the little grains embedding themselves into one knee and then the other. As soon as he was kneeling in the correct position, he raised his arms and turned his palms facing upward and waited for his Dom’s next order.

His boyfriend didn’t delay once Jared had completed the previous instructions, moving in front of him and placing the safe ball in his right hand, wrapping the sub’s fingers around it.

“I want you to stay in this position and focus on the ball and of its importance in our play until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?” Jensen asked. His voice was firm but Jared could hear the apprehension it carried.

Jared nodded and promised himself he would see this through and not disappoint the man he loved.

+++

Jensen inspected his sub, who was exactly the way he wanted him, before taking a seat on the toilet seat just out of Jared’s eye line.

He was hoping that his boyfriend would learn the lesson quickly as he didn’t like the idea of Jared holding the position on top of the rice for too long. He could only pray that the punishment would go the way he was expecting.

Jensen never let his gaze stray from his sub and he didn’t miss the fine tremors going through the younger man’s body. The minutes seemed to drag by and with each passing one, he could see Jared faltering a little more.

The Dom was starting to get nervous as the minutes stretched out and he could see his sub’s hair starting to get damp as a lone bead of sweat rolled down his lover’s back.

Jensen wasn’t sure he could take too much more of the waiting as his boyfriend wavered in front of him, and he could hear how the sub’s breathing had quickened. 

He was about to call a stop to the punishment when Jared suddenly dropped the ball from his hand.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly made his way over to Jared and enveloped him in a hug, keeping the sub bound and gagged as he made shh-ing sounds and caressed the back of his sub’s head.

“Shh, baby, you did great. That was exactly what I needed you to do. I am so proud of you.” Jensen told him, keeping the man held tightly against his chest until Jared’s breathing slowed down.

Once Jared seemed to allow some of the tension to release, Jensen helped him to stand and moved him to sit on the toilet seat once more.

He gently removed any rice that was embedded in the sub’s knees and then used a cool wash cloth on Jared’s forehead and neck.

“So good for me, baby,” he told him as he released the ball gag from his lover’s mouth.

“Can you tell me what you learned from this punishment, Jay?” Jensen asked, still staying close to his sub.

“I learned that dropping the ball isn’t something that will disappoint you. It’s what you want me to do if I feel discomfort or pain,” Jared replied, and Jensen was surprised at the acceptance in Jared’s voice.

“That’s good. And do you know why I used this punishment?” Jensen continued.

“Yes, Jensen. You wanted me to have to drop the ball so as I would learn that it doesn’t disappoint you,” Jared told him, and Jensen could hear in Jared’s voice that he was upset.

Jensen placed a kiss to Jared’s lips and pulled him close to him again.

“I love you, Jay. You are perfect, and I now know that you understand the importance of our safe signals. I’m going to get you into bed so you can have a rest while I go get us both something to eat,” Jensen told his sub as he helped him to stand and they moved toward the bedroom.

Once they arrived at the bed, Jensen motioned for his lover to lay down as he held Jared’s cuffed hands in his.

When Jared was laying on his side Jensen pulled the younger man’s hands up and attached the clasp holding the cuffs together to the hook on the bedpost.

Jared’s eyes were already at half mast and he made no protest to Jensen’s actions.

“As I told you earlier, you will spend the weekend bound. I won’t gag you so if you need anything you can call me. Once we have had something to eat, we’ll proceed to part two of your punishment,” Jensen informed his boyfriend.

“Yes, Jensen,” Jared replied lazily.

Jensen placed a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead, smiling as his sub already drifted to sleep.

Jensen was glad of the day’s play so far and looked forward to rewarding Jared. Jared didn’t need to know that the second part of his ‘punishment’ would really be a reward. 

The End.


	3. Epilogue

Jensen was finishing the wash-up after hand feeding Jared his dinner. Jared was a lot more relaxed and pliant after his rest and now that he had eaten, and Jensen was looking forward to some more play.

The Dom had untied Jared from the bedpost and instructed his sub to use the bathroom if he needed to. He told him to be lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed when he returned and that they would take care of the second part of his punishment.

Jensen’s cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come. He quickly dried his hands and headed upstairs to join his lover.

+++

Sated and happy, Jared stretched out on the bed. He lay on his stomach as his Dom had ordered and smiled when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

His lover entered the room, and Jared could hear him going to the chest of drawers and removing something before the bed dipped beside him. A warm hand traced up and down his back before settling on his ass. Jensen caressed each cheek and gave a hmmm of appreciation.

“So perfect for me, baby. I think I shall play with you for a while before we take care of the punishment,” Jensen stated.

Jared stayed quiet, as he hadn’t been given permission to speak and his Dom had not asked him a question.

“Place your hands above your head, Jay,” Jensen instructed.

Jared did as asked and his lover attached each of his wrists to one of the two bedposts at the head of the bed. Jensen then took a pillow and indicated that his sub should raise his hips as he slid the pillow under him.

“Now spread your legs for me,” Jensen ordered.

And again, Jared eagerly complied as his Dom wasted no time in attaching his ankles to the two bedposts.

“You don’t have permission to come, Jared; you may make sounds but you are not to speak. If you disobey either rule then it will add to your punishment. Do you understand?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Jensen.”

“Good Boy,” Jensen praised him and placed a soft kiss between his lover’s shoulders.

Jared heard a cap opening as Jensen settled between his legs. He startled slightly as his boyfriend started rubbing lubed fingers up and down between his ass cheeks.

The sub gave a small whimper when Jensen pushed a generously lubricated finger straight into him up to the knuckle. He wriggled as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion and received an open-handed smack to one of his cheeks for his trouble.

“Stay still,” Jensen ordered firmly.

Immediately Jared stilled, and his lover began plunging the finger in and out of his tight hole. He had just become accustomed to it when he felt a trickle of more lube run down his crack, and Jensen added a second finger.

“Ah… guh!” Jared groaned and hoped that it would not be considered speaking as he fought to stay still.

Jensen said nothing of the sounds and continued plunging his fingers in and out of the sub’s eager hole. He began scissoring them, slowly opening up the younger man before a third finger to join in stretching him further.

Jared had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. So far, his lover had carefully avoided hitting the spot that would send pleasure rocketing through him.

All too soon, the fingers were withdrawn and Jared whined at the loss. 

Jensen bent down, placing a kiss behind his boyfriend’s ear but remaining silent.

It was a hard for Jared not to move or speak. His dick was achingly hard, stuck between his belly and the pillow. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his back.

Something blunt and cold being pushed between his cheeks and carefully lined up with his puckered ring of muscle signalled the return of Jensen’s his attention back on his anus. Once more, he felt lube run down his ass and then pressure on his hole to open.

It was definitely not his boyfriend’s cock seeking entrance, but his teased hole was eager to accept whatever it was. A dildo, he presumed.

His Dom continued to push the object into him and Jared whimpered as the burning started to take hold of him.

“Shh baby, so good for me, almost there,” Jensen whispered encouragingly.

Jared tried to relax as best he could at Jensen’s praise and was rewarded when the object seemed to be fully seated and the pushing pressure stopped. 

“All done. So good, Jay. Now, it’s time to get ready for your punishment.”

+++

Jensen untied each limb from each respective bedpost, removing the cuffs from his lover as he went. Once everything had been removed he carefully urged Jared into the sitting position, mindful of the plug he had just inserted into his sub.

“I want you to keep that plug in you until I choose to remove it. I’m going to shower you; you may speak until I say otherwise. Understood?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Jensen.”

Jensen removed the collar from his lover’s neck.

“I want you to crawl into the bathroom, then kneel alongside the shower. Do not let the plug fall out,” Jensen instructed.

Jared immediately got to his hands and knees, taking care not to let the plug slide out, and awkwardly crawled into the bathroom with Jensen following.

He came to a stop beside the shower and knelt in the perfect submissive position.

Jensen was glad of the huge shower featured in their bathroom and could feel a drop of precum leak from his fully erect penis as he began undressing.

Once naked, he turned on the water to the right temperature and pressure then stood back and urged Jared to his feet.

“You will stand with your feet apart and hands flat against the wall in front of you. I want you to push your ass back for me to see that the plug is still in perfect position. As punishment for failing to swallow all of my cum earlier, you are not allowed to touch yourself. If you want to cum, it is only going to be with my cock buried inside of you. If you cum without my cock inside of you, then I will not permit you to come for a week and may choose to keep you in a cock cage during that time. Understood?” Jensen stated firmly.

Fine tremors ran through Jared’s body and Jensen could see he was already leaking precum. 

“Yes. Jensen, please,” Jared begged as his breath quickened and he took up the position in the shower under the spray of water.

Jensen’s breath sharpened has he took in the Adonis before him. The water glistened over every toned muscle on his lover’s body. He stood behind his sub and landed a hard slap to the glorious ass.

He was rewarded with a yelp as the water added extra sting to the smack.

“Ass back!” Jensen growled.

Jensen caught the base of the plug, pulling it out a little then ramming it back in at exactly the right angle to elicit a moan from his sub. Leaving the plug in place, he soaped up his hands and began sensuously washing the trembling man.

“Such a perfect body, so beautiful,” Jensen crooned admiringly as he washed Jared, careful to avoid the deep red penis and full ball sack.

“Jensen, please?” Jared whispered.

Jensen pressed himself up behind Jared, taking the plug in hand between their wanting bodies, then leaned in close to his sub’s ear.

“Please what, baby?” Jensen asked as he again toyed with the plug and nailed Jared’s prostate.

“Ahh… God, please Jensen… please…” Jared begged, panting hard.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Jensen teased, hitting the sweet spot for a third time.

Jared jerked back, removing a hand from the wall as he trembled with exertion.

Jensen stepped back and landed two more hard slaps to Jared’s ass, causing Jared to cry out.

“Keep. Your. Hands. On. The. Wall,” Jensen confirmed.

Jared quickly did as he was told and pushed his ass back further.

“Please Jensen, I’m… I’m gonna cum… please f…fuck me,” Jared begged.

While Jensen remained silent, he pulled the plug free in one swift movement. He wasted no time soaping up his own cock, then, with no warning, buried himself balls deep inside his sub.

Jared gasped and whimpered as Jensen took a bruising grip on his hips and began to thrust.

“Ah Jen… Yes… Fuck… harder please!” Jared continued begging.

Jensen drove into his lover’s willing hole, tightening his grip. Suddenly he felt Jared still and the twitching hole around his cock tightened as Jared shot his orgasm onto the wall in front of him.

That was all it took for Jensen’s own release to explode into his lover’s well-used hole. He wrapped his arm tightly around his boyfriend’s waist as they both rode out the aftershocks.

Jensen barely kept his legs underneath himself as Jared’s pliant body laid back into him.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Jensen panted. “You still have a punishment to finish. Back into position,” he concluded.

Jared slowly did as asked and Jensen quickly resoaped his hands before washing the traces of his and his sub’s releases from Jared’s body. He finished by washing his own genitals and then turned off the water.

“Let’s get you dried and into bed. Then we can start your second lesson of the weekend.” 

+++

Jared lay content and relaxed between his lover’s legs. His hands were cuffed together in front of him in the soft padded cuffs his Dom had bought for him, his boyfriend’s hand resting in his hair.

Jared let his eyes drift closed as he enjoyed the warmth of his lover’s soft cock on his tongue.

Cockwarming was an awesome lesson.


End file.
